big_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Johnny Cylinder
Little Johnny Cylinder is one of the main characters from ShapeTales, and the youngest. Bio In his first appearance, Little Johnny was five and watched a late night �� movie �� called Frankenhand and was scared �� because he thought �� he's real. Soon, Jimmy and Alvin popped out of nowhere in his room and decided to help Little Johnny to show that no matter what happens, Circle ⭕️ is bigger than anything. Later, when Little Johnny's birthday �� was coming up, his dad ���� asked if he can ask their next door �� neighbor Fernando. However, he didn't want to because he thought he talks funny ��. However, after helping Jimmy, Alvin, and Scooter's problem with the USS Applepies, he soon discovered that being different can be great. Personality Little Johnny can be described as curious, courteous and, well, blue. He is young and kind, though he can be impatient and sometimes do things wrong, like when he wanted to end the show early so he can have his mother ����'s cookies �� in Geo and the Amazing Promise. He always assume his way is right, though ultimately he learns later that he has taked advice from elders. Little Johnny is also good friends with Annie, Percy and Little Trixie, though he and Little Trixie don't always agree with one ☝️ another. Like when they're going to the Twippo concert, and Little Johnny gets annoyed by Little Trixie bragging of her winning backstage pass. After she lost the ticket ��, they bickered to each other and stayed silent until Little Johnny decided to give his ticket �� for Little Trixie. He also helped Little Trixie's dad ���� by giving money �� to Gustav in order to fix the truck ��. His favorite pastime is being with his dad ���� and they always play catch. He often gets things wrong, like when he accidentally broke his dad ����'s favorite bowling �� plate �� and tried to cover it up until he discovers that lying won't help solve his problem. He and Little Trixie also started a rumor that Alfred's a robot ��, which caused another catastrophe in Bumblyburg. Little Johnny is also bullied by Gourdon, which annoys him sometimes. Nevertheless, he's a fun, caring and lovable kid. Physical Appearance Little Johnny is a blue cylinder. Voice Actors *Lola Vischer (1993 - 2014) *Tress MacNeille (2014 - present) Trivia *According to the official Angelo website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been an aerospace major at Shape Valley Grade School ��. *When Mike Vischer and Phil Nawrocki were struggling to find the right voice for Little Johnny in the process of ShapeTales, Lola Vischer asked her husband ���� to try voicing him instead. But he wouldn't let her face harsh rejection if she didn't have the right voice. However, she said she could handle it, so she tried it, and Mike cast her as Little Johnny. *Little Johnny is the first character to have a specific age. In "Where's Circle ⭕️ When I'm Afraid ��?" he is five years old, though according to Ichatangle in later episodes, he is around eight years old. **In Two Birthdays ��, he possibly turned nine. Category:Characters